


Hit Me With Your Best Shot

by writemydreams



Series: JayDick Week 2017 [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Helpful Tim, JayDick Week 2017, Love Confessions, M/M, rooftop confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 16:58:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12325110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writemydreams/pseuds/writemydreams
Summary: With Tim's prodding, Jason finally takes the chance to tell Dick he's in love with him while they're taking down the Penguin together.





	Hit Me With Your Best Shot

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Confessions under fire

Jason knew it was stupid to keep hesitating. He should just tell Dick he was in love with him. Had been for quite a while, if Jason was honest with himself. His teenage crush on the first Robin hadn’t died with him. It’d only deepened throughout his second life as he went from fighting Dick to fighting crime alongside him. Bruce’s precious golden child didn’t always have the best taste in lovers: Deathstroke, Midnighter, the Huntress. He wouldn’t outright reject a confession because Jason killed. Or was male.

“No, he’ll reject you because it would disappoint Bruce,” he griped to himself. He realized his com was still active when Tim, who was on monitor duty after hurting his leg, sighed in his ear. “Don’t say anything.”

“Hood, have you tried talking to him? We know he’s bi, and you fit his profile for guys.”

Jason couldn’t believe he was getting a pep talk from Tim. Damian would probably try to castrate him if he knew how Jason felt about Dick. “I fit his profile in that I kill people?”

“No, you idiot. You’re tall, muscular, and hot. Nightwing is by the water tower so go over there. Punch out some Penguin thugs then ask him out for dinner. Or better yet, make him dinner yourself. You know he can’t cook to save his life.”

Jason turned towards the direction of the water tower. Could he really do this? Go over to Dick, take out the Penguin’s thugs with him, and then ask him out on a date? Tim’s idea of cooking for him was a good one. Jason knew Dick’s favorites. He could cook a great meal and get a pie from Alfred for dessert. “Fine, Cupid.”

“Do it, Hood. Or I’ll tell the girls how you feel.”

Jason tensed. “You wouldn’t.”

“Watch me,” Tim threatened. “Now get moving! I’ll let Nightwing know that you’re on your way over. Penguin’s trying to bring in a new weapons shipment.”

Jason flipped off the roof. Sometimes it was easy to forget that Tim was an evil genius. The family was lucky he was on their side. If Tim hadn’t taken an interest in Batman and Robin he could have wound up becoming a super villain.

 

A group of Penguin thugs had Dick cornered in an alley. Jason didn’t give them a chance to say or do anything. He shot one in the leg and another in the arm, aiming for non-lethal areas. His confession wouldn’t be received well if it was over bodies. As predicted the thugs turned to face him, which gave Dick the chance to get away to a higher vantage point. Together they took down the men. Jason cuffed them with more force than was necessary. They could have _hurt_ Dick before Jason had a chance to tell him how he felt.

“Thanks, Hood. Want to help me take down the rest? Penguin’s gotten smart. He sent more of his goons along to guard this particular shipment.” There was a cut on Dick’s cheek and his hair was sweaty, but he was still beautiful. Dick could wear a monkey suit and Jason would still want him.

“Gladly.” He cracked his knuckles. “Let’s go.” He followed Dick until the elder stopped, pointing at the armored car on the street below. Four more Penguin thugs stood around it, one at each wheel. Jason would bet there were more in the background.

*

Jason swore as he ducked behind a dumpster. Had Penguin sent out all of his freaks to make sure this transaction went off without police or vigilante disruption? He pushed another clip into each gun. He’d stopped bothering with non-lethal force by now. “The hell did you get yourself into, bluebird?”

Dick flung a smoke bomb over the dumpster. “I'm wondering that too. Move! We need to get to the rooftop.” He pulled out his grapple and aimed for the top of the building. Jason followed him to the roof. He heard a gunshot and tackled Dick to protect him. They hit the ground with Dick half under him. Jason didn’t need Tim in his ear to tell him to go for it. Maybe he’d watched too many movies with Kori and Roy lately. There was something about this moment that seemed perfect for him to tell Dick how he felt. Jason reached up to yank off his helmet.

“Hood? What are you doing?” Dick asked.

Jason exhaled. “Something I should have done a long time ago.” He fisted his hand in Dick’s hair, dragging him into a kiss that he hoped said more than words ever could. Actions were supposed to speak louder than words after all. He released a stunned Dick, who could only gape at him. For once he’d shocked Dick speechless. “I’ve had a crush on you since I was fourteen,” Jason admitted. “I realized I was in love with you after I came back and… sorted things out with the family. With you.”

Dick smiled wryly. “You couldn’t have picked a better time to tell me?”

“I was afraid to tell you at all.”

Dick swore when he heard the gunshots coming closer. “Once we take care of Penguin, kiss me again. I like you too, Little Wing.”

It was Jason’s turn to gape. “Why didn’t you tell me?” They could have been dating already if one of them had ever taken the chance to confess!

“You’re supposed to be my brother! I didn’t think you’d feel the same about me. Plus… you have Kori and Roy. I thought you were with them,” Dick replied.

Jason jammed his helmet back on. “I’m not _dating_ Kori and Roy. They’re my teammates. My best friends.” Kori was one hell of a woman. She could handle having two boyfriends, but Jason had always been more of the monogamous type. He wouldn’t want to share the person he loved with someone else.

“Get off the roof,” Tim ordered in their coms. “Missile incoming. Penguin is determined to take the two of you down.”

Jason grabbed Dick’s arm and dragged him up to his feet. “Well fuck him. We’re taking _him_ down then we’re going on a date to celebrate.”

Dick laughed. “You sure know how to show a guy a good time.”

Jason would gladly have kissed him then if he wasn’t wearing his helmet.


End file.
